


Drinking Games

by haunt_dog



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunt_dog/pseuds/haunt_dog
Summary: Click. The lock to the single stall bathroom closed. Red Bean looked around, admiring how even this part of Sparkling’s bar was astonishingly well-kept. But he wasn’t brought here to admire Sparkling’s housekeeping, was he?





	Drinking Games

A brief look. What was that? Red Bean checked once more, but Adventurer’s gaze had fallen back onto the bartender across the room as he continued their conversation. Something felt different about it. Red Bean had only caught his eye for a second – maybe not even that much – as he looked up from his empty mug.

“Oh, shit!” Adventurer yelped. Red Bean blinked, looking down at the growing damp spot on his thigh. Adventurer’s drink now laid against the bar, spilling its half-finished contents over the edge of the counter and into his lap. Seconds too late to matter, he lunged back, assessing the damage the watered-down alcohol left. While the spot was rather large, he felt it was not really that big of an issue, but as he looked up to Adventurer’s faux distraught expression, he realized that was not the true intention behind the “accident”.

“Everything ok, Red?” Sparkling asked, snapping the cloth from his pocket and hastily wiping up the mess from the countertop.

“’s fine,” he muttered, the gears in his mind churning to catch up with the situation. Adventurer spun around, placing a hand around his back and pulling him towards the short corridor to the back of the bar.

“Here, Red, let me help you clean that up,” he offered, turning his head away from the other bar residents to where only Red can see the coy smile spread across his face. Red Bean blinked, everything snapping into place in his head. That’s the game, is it?

_Click._ The lock to the single stall bathroom closed. Red Bean looked around, admiring how even this part of Sparkling’s bar was astonishingly well-kept. But he wasn’t brought here to admire Sparkling’s housekeeping, was he?

A light shove to his chest, and Red Bean found himself on the closed lid of the toilet, staring back at Adventurer who hovered closely above him. Without breaking their shared glance, Adventurer wasted no time in tugging off his bandana before quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he huffed, his voice sultry and soaked in a lustful tone. Red Bean was amazed at how long his poker face held out if he was this riled-up already. Before a response could be exchanged, Adventurer was between Red Bean’s knees, gently prying them apart and settling in. His eyes easily glazed over the damp spot on his boyfriend’s thigh, settling instead on something of greater interest.

“Y’know ya don’t have t’ spill drinks on me t’ get in my pants, Addie.”

“I know, but it’s fun to make a show out of it.”

Hands braced against his thighs slowly trailed up, stopping mere inches – centimeters – from his groin, drawing out a bated breath of anticipation. Waiting just until Red Bean began to voice his impatience, the hands continued, palming his forming erection through his pants. His head lolled back, eyes shut, allowing him to indulge in the teasing touches.

The sharp sound of a zipper pierced the silence, covering the muffled sounds of muttering and music coming from the main bar area. Red Bean could hear Adventurer panting over him, and he tried to hold back his amusement. His cock, now pulled from his pants, stood weakly, uncomfortably exposed in the cooler air of the bathroom, only finding relief in the warm embrace of Adventurer’s palm as it lightly tugged him back to life. A hushed profanity slips from his lips.

The agonizingly slow handjob drew on, filling the room with the sounds of muffled moans and heavy breathing. Red Bean wondered if his boyfriend’s only real intention was to rile them both up, but knowing him, this was all part of a greater plan, one they had followed many times before.

Red Bean’s eyes trailed down Adventurer’s form, drinking in every small detail. His eyes glued to Red Bean’s shaft. His tongue tracing the curve of his lips periodically. His chest exposed and dotted with small beads of sweat. His free hand grinding against his own still-covered erection. He couldn’t deny that Adventurer looked hot. _Really_ hot.

Lacing his hand through Adventurer’s hair, Red Bean tugged his head down, his now face so close to Red Bean’s dick he could sense the heat pulsing from it.

“Clean me up.”

He could feel Adventurer shiver beneath his grip, and without any further instruction, Adventurer’s tongue pressed against the base, slowly sliding up then swirling around the tip. Red Bean’s teeth clenched against his lip as this action repeated, his gaze not leaving Adventurer for a second once the tip of his cock disappeared between his lips. Muttered words of praise echoed against the dark tile walls of the bathroom, filling the room with the rhythmic melody of Red Bean’s husky tone accompanying the lewd slurping from Adventurer’s mouth. Red Bean’s mind grew hazy as he became lost in the sensation, his hand never leaving its controlling position on Adventurer’s head but putting in no true effort to control his actions, as he knew Adventurer could handle this task with expertise.

Adventurer groaned against the girthy shaft filling his mouth, his spit glistening in the dim lighting of the bathroom as he bobbed his head back. Fingers caressed the neglected base, alternating between teasing tugs and light fondling of his boyfriend’s balls, which received a mixed review from the recipient, but was taken willingly nonetheless.

As he continued, Adventurer clumsily pleasured himself, unzipping his own pants with one hand in an attempt to free his aching shaft from its tightening confines. Once out, uncoordinated strokes met his member, drawing out more pleasured moans that vibrated from his lips to Red Bean’s dick, driving Red Bean’s teeth to bear down harder on his lower lip. His grip on Adventurer’s hair tightened, only intensifying his boyfriend’s desperate whining, his hips fruitlessly attempting to thrust along with his hand’s flaccid grip around himself. Adventurer’s stomach began to knot with pleasure, he himself losing his mind to the haze of lust. He released Red Bean’s cock from his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting between the tip and his lips as he began to speak.

“Red…” He could barely slur out his words through his heavy panting, “I need it to so bad…”

Red Bean stared down at him, his gaze so intense Adventurer couldn’t help but tremble beneath him. Reflected back in eyes, Adventurer felt like a piece of meat under the gaze of a hungry predator, and he couldn’t look away, craving more of the ravenous ogling.

“Then beg fer it.” The cold words burned against Adventurer’s ears, pulling a strained groan from his throat as he scrambled to stand up and splay himself against the wall, jutting his ass in Red Bean’s direction. With a wiggle of his hips, the hem of his pants slid to his knees, exposing his bare bottom. His face was flushed red, his eyes fogged with lust and desperation, his breath ragged and hot. He appeared as if on the verge of collapse, yet he shakily held himself against the wall, fixated on Red Bean.

“Fuck me…please…” was all he could coherently let out, and really that’s all – if not more – Red needed to hear to be convinced. He wasn’t a masochist. He wanted to fuck him just as badly as he wanted to be fucked, and he wasn’t going to let himself suffer just to keep up a pointless game. Both of them were at the breaking point, there was no need to draw it out further.

Red Bean’s hands tightly squeezed onto Adventurer’s ass, drawing out a whiny yelp as he began to grind himself against his back. The sensation fell just short of truly satisfying for both parties, yet the indulgently animalistic nature of a rough dry humping was too good to pass up before they got down to it. Red Bean’s fingernails bore into Adventurer’s skin, a sharp breath of air hissing from his clenched teeth as he pressed himself further his boyfriend’s groin.

“Put it in…” Adventurer whined repeatedly with each breath he took, his legs trembling beneath him as he hopelessly struggled to wiggle his hips in a way that situated Red Bean’s dick into his ass. Digging into the pocket of his jacket, Red Bean pulled out a small bottle of hand lotion – something he carried religiously as a man of the cold. It wasn’t the perfect substitute for proper lubricant, but he didn’t exactly have the opportunity to prepare for this. Squeezing a generous amount onto his palm, he hastily and thoroughly coated his shaft, groaning to himself at even the chaste contact of his hand.

Red Bean pressed himself against Adventurer’s entrance, drawing out a quiet moan of pleasure as the tip of his shaft began to push into him. As he was slipping in, he could feel Adventurer’s body shivering in delight at the feeling of being filled, the vibrations of his body trembling against him as he continued to move in.

“Oh, sweet jelly…” Adventurer exclaimed breathlessly as Red Bean buried himself to the hilt. His fingers danced across the tile, desperately searching for any form of contact worthy of gripping onto, his legs beginning to fail him as the pleasure of being completely filled overcame him.

“All I did was put it in, and yer already losin’ it,” Red Bean chided playfully, leaning over and grabbing onto his hips for support.

“It feels so fuckin’ good, Red…”

“We’re not even t’ the best part yet.”

And with that Red Bean pulled back, leaving only the tip inside, before slamming himself back into Adventurer with one firm thrust, tearing an unexpected scream of pleasure from Adventurer’s throat. Red Bean allowed one of his hands to wander up Adventurer’s bare chest, finally resting against his throat. The tips of his fingers pushed against his chin, tilting his head back and allowing Red Bean’s lips to hover just above his ear.

“Shh… Ya don’t want the others t’ hear us, do ya?”

Adventurer, lips pursed, hummed sadly, shaking his head but still grinding his hips against Red Bean’s. He really was a hopeless one, wasn’t he? But Red Bean found that all the more endearing about him. Rewarding his understanding, Red Bean began a more gentle, steadier pace of thrusts, his hand moving back down to tease his boyfriend’s exposed nipples. Adventurer’s body settled against the cool bathroom wall, the tiles fogging from the contact with his hot skin as he lost himself in the rhythm of Red Bean’s thrusts.

He moaned Red Bean’s name a thousand times amongst various profanities and praises, rolling his hips in time. His head was clouded with lust, each thrust driving him further and further out of reality into the place just he and Red Bean occupied. He didn’t need to touch himself to feel as if he were about to tip over the edge. Simply having Red Bean’s dick pulsing inside him was enough to make his head spin.

“ _Harder_ …”

Red Bean immediately complied, not missing a beat as he began adding more force into his movements. Sweat poured down his face. The bathroom felt like a sauna. Even if he had stripped himself of his coat, he felt it would be all the same. At least, that was the impression he got from Adventurer’s equally sweat-soaked appearance.

“God, Addie…yer ass always feels so good…I don’t know if I can hold out much longer…” Red Bean grunted, his hips beginning to falter into a sloppier pattern. Adventurer had become incoherent at this point, words pouring from his mouth in an incomprehensible mesh of moaning that sounded only barely like human language. Red Bean took this as a sign of agreement, however, and allowed himself to push through to the end, knowing Adventurer would most likely soon follow.

Pressing his torso to Adventurer’s back, Red Bean released an onslaught of rapid, shallow thrusts, pushing himself closer to the edge with each movement whilst mercilessly targeting Adventurer’s prostate, his accuracy signified by Adventure’s barely stifled screams of ecstasy. He could feel the pressure building up, and his eyes slammed shut as his head began to fog and the knot in his stomach came undone.

Everything went silent. The world pausing for just a brief moment before crashing back in all at once. Red Bean slammed himself in one last time, coming inside Adventurer’s ass with loud groan of his name. His body rocked against his partner’s as the pleasure shook his body, his hips involuntarily twitching with the feel of his release.

When the seemingly paralyzing euphoria finally wore off, he sat up once more, assessing the situation. Adventurer came, as well – that was a relief – and began to come to brief moments after him. Red Bean pulled out, admiring his handiwork. Adventurer looked completely wiped, his legs still trembling, and his hands barely supporting him as he collapsed against the wall, a look of pure bliss highlighting his face almost too angelic considering the situation.

“Holy shit, Red…That was…” Adventurer’s exhausted eyes began to light up in reverence, “Amazing…”

Red Bean could only nod in agreement, unable to sound half as eloquent in his description of the event.

“Ya think they heard us,” Red Bean asked in a manner both joking and sincere.

“Maybe the walls are thick.” They both laughed.


End file.
